I'm Pregnant
by MrsStyPayMaHoTommo
Summary: Follow a day in the Coopers house, but not just anyday but the day Sonny tells Chad she's pregnant with his fourth child... Rated T cause I'm a teenager. Check my profile to see how the kids look like..


One-Shot  
>Channy<p>

Random One-Shot about Channy married life with 3 kids and expecting another one...

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong>

**Me: Sterling Honey, do me a favor and do the disclaimer**

**Sterling: No way! You are as mean as the devil**  
><strong>Me: And what does that have to do with the disclaimer?<strong>

**Sterling: Nothing but-**

**Me: Shut it and do it. Or I can always make Chad a lot less attractive and a dumbass who doesn't get a fly to like him**

**Sterling: What the..**

**Me: I'm random OK?**

**Sterling: Guys,(insert Sterling's amazing smirk here) Raquel doesn't own Sonny with a chance or any of its characters nor me-**

**Me: Are you ure about that?**

**Sterling: *shivers* She only owns, Emily, Dylan and Ashley.**

**Me: Thank you.**

**Sterling: Can I go now?**

**Me: Sure even thought your hot as hell right now..your useless..**

**Sterling: OK**

**Me There you have it. I DON'T OWN IT! OR HIM, sadly *sigh***

* * *

><p><strong>SONNY POV<strong>

I was at the doctor this morning. He told me I was pregnant, again. I am so happy! And I can wait to tell my husband about it. As I was walking to the kitchen something caught my eye.

"Emily Michelle Cooper! What are you doing" I yelled to my daughter, whom was obligating her little brother to take out a gum out of her favorites sneakers.

"Nothing, mom" my daughter says innocently. "He was just helping his big sister who needed his help. That's all"

"Look, since I'm in a good mood I'll let it go" I said to my daughter without letting that guffy grin the doctor gave me this morning slip out of my face.

* * *

><p><strong>EMILY POV<strong>

What got her in a good mood

"What got you in a good mood?" I asked my mother looking at her curious.

"I'm pregnant!" she squeeled. OMG, OMG, OMG... My mother is pregnant again, with another baby, I'm having another sibling."Aren't you gonna say something?"

"Gross!" was the only thing I could let out.

"Why gross, a baby is a blessing" my mom told me a little dissapointed in my reaction. She was trying to red my face but failed a it.

"Because...you and dad are old and still doing it" I shivered at the last part looking at her with a gossed out face. She started laughing. I stood there until she calmed down. "And without protection" I whispered.

"Honey, the thing is I was on the pill, but the doctor say that your daddys sperm was to powerfull and that's why I'm pregnant"(A/N I made that up)'Eww mom stop talking!' I said to my self in my head.

"Eww. I'm going to my room...But before I leave..Congrats mom! I'm happy that imma be a big sis..again" I told my mom sincerely.

"Thanks babe, It means alot"

* * *

><p><strong>CHAD POV<strong>

I got from filming. The smell of lasagna welcomed me to my house.

"Sonny, I'm home" I called like I always do. Don't know why, is just a habit.

"Hey there handsome" My wife's acting like we're teenagers again. This only means one thing 'BiG NEWS'

TAWNI POV

Emily is hillarious she was just telling all the things that ran through her head all the time her mom was talking to her about the pregnacy. She sure is my God Daughter. I was staring at the ceiling when I heard talking in the front entrance.

"Hey Girls" Chad greted us, me, Emily and Ashley, their youngest child;until 8 were sitting on the couch.

"Aaahh! It's super sperm!" Emily yelled out of nowhere.

"Don't look at him in the eyes!" Ashley added with her famous signature giggle at the end. She's still adorabke and she's alredy 10 years old.

"Or down there!" I added pointing to his..you know, already dying from laughter.

"What are you girls talking about?" he asked us totally oblivious that he was going to be a dad..again..in 8 months.

"Nothing..!" Emily almost yelled. Yeah she's bad at lies.

"O..k.."

* * *

><p><strong>NO-ONES POV<strong>

After eating Sonny's delicious lasagna there was only one thing left to do..Tell Chad he was going to be a dad, but Sonny didn't know how. So her kids decided too help, without anyone asking them to.

* * *

><p><strong>DYLAN POV<strong>

My mom is pregnant. Was all that was in my mind this whole day. I'm having a little sibling. That is so cool! I can wait to tell Alondra. Alondra is a girl in my class and I'm crushing on her. Gotta a problem with that. So me, 12 year old Dylan Sebastian Cooper, am going to tell her that because she loves babies and maybe when my sibling is born she can come over and 'help me babysit the baby' Wink. Wink.

"So dad are you happy?" i asked and felt the kicked my big sister send me under the table meaning, dad didn't know.

"About what?" my dad question me after swallowing his food, that by the way was delicious.

"..Mmm..yo-..your new..MOVIE!" I yelled the last part. It sounded really suspicious but since my dad is dumb he maybe doesn't get it.

* * *

><p><strong>CHAD POV<strong>

Ok something weird is going on and I need to know what it is.

"Umm..Is there something you guys need to tell me?" After I said that I took my glass of water and started drinking it.

"I'm Pregnant" And the water comes out. My wife is PREGNANT! This is the best news in my life.

"Really!" I asked her, wiping a little water from my chin.

"Really" She squeeled. Ouch even thought she's older she still acts like a little girl sometimes. I pick her up by her waist and started spinning her like I used to do when we were dating.

"Oh My God. This is awesome. I'm going to be a father" I put her on her feet and placed my hand on her stomach and kiss her fully on the lips "I love you" I whisper to her with my forhead lying on hers.

"I love you more" She kissed me again and we pulled apart just to meet the disgusted faces of our 3 childs.  
><strong><br>THE END**

* * *

><p><strong>So wathcha think..I know is pointless but I had it stuck in my head for a while know so...yeah! Thanks for reding this I hope to do more and better than this one. Thank You for reading. <strong>

**Peace Out Lil' Sucka'**

**~Raquel's Out!**


End file.
